What You Don't Know Can't Hurt You
by Talking to Bananas
Summary: New characters Sara, Chris and Jenna try to survive on the island. Each have thier own secrets and flashbacks. Begins way back at the Pilot of the show.
1. Chapter 1: Control

**Author's notes/ Disclaimer:**

**#Disclaimer# **

I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

**

* * *

Sara fidgeted with her ring as the plane soared through the air. She wasn't afraid of flying, but sitting around for so long was starting to make her anxious. The stewardess came by, "Are you okay?"**

**Sara gave her an appreciative look, "No, thank you. I'll be fine." She pulled a pocket mirror out of her bag and looked at her reflection in it. Sara had long dirty blond hair and cold crystal blue eyes. She had a plain white T-shirt on that accentuated her tan. **

**As she pushed her hair around, the man who was sitting next to her smiled and said, "I wouldn't fool with your hair too much if I were you. It's perfect the way it is."**

**Sara blushed; at least one good thing had come out of this flight. She smiled shyly at him, "My name's Sara."**

"**The name's Shawn. Very nice to meet you," he replied, shaking her hand. (Is it okay that I'm making up more than one new character?) Sara smiled brightly at him; finally something was going her way. Just then, the flight attendant came around with meal service. Sara took her meal and ate in an awkward silence, occasionally glancing at Shawn. She didn't like people watching her eat, especially people she liked.**

**A few minutes later, she had finished her meal and the stewardess came around to collect the garbage. The plane made a wide, sweeping turn as Sara handed her garbage off. Her stomach gave a flip-flop. _Uh oh, _she thought; Sara was prone to nausea. Then, it happened. She began sweating and extreme waves of sickness ran through her making her clap her hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting. **

**Shawn asked, "Are you okay?"**

**Sara was afraid to open her mouth, but she managed to squeak, "A little…queasy. Be right back. Bathroom." She urged herself out of her seat and headed for the bathroom in the front of the plane. Unfortunately, the food cart and a nervous looking man (Charlie) were in her way. "Excuse me, I need to get through!" She shouted at the flight attendant.**

**Charlie answered her, "Get in line…If she could move this bloody cart a little faster, we could both get through." Sara began fidgeting and biting her lip. Charlie gave her a puzzled look and asked, "What's happened to you?"**

"**The lemon chicken…you?"**

**Charlie looked uncomfortable, "I-I…" He looked around furtively and dived through the seats to get across the isle. Sara rolled her eyes, and as she did, the plane began to hit turbulence. **

**The flight attendant turned to Sara, "You're going to have to return to your seat." Sara quickly made her way back to her seat, clutching her stomach. She bounced around the isle as the plane careened through the air like a loose hat in the wind. Sara had just gotten to her seat when the plane fell into a steep dive.**

**Oxygen masks fell from the ceiling, and she pulled hers toward her. How could this be happening? Fear gripped her every muscle; she had completely forgotten about her nausea. To add to her anxiety, she heard the sickening sound of metal tearing behind her. She frightfully turned her head around to see what she dreaded. **

**The whole back of the plane was gone. Just two single rows separated her and open air. As she looked on a woman sitting behind her, who was fretfully trying fasten her seatbelt, was sucked out of the back of the plane. Sara gasped into the oxygen mask and turned her head away. The plane jolted forward and Sara's head hit the seat in front of her. The last thing that she saw before blacking out was Shawn's vacant oxygen mask dangling from the ceiling.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Sara is sitting on a bed in a hotel room; she looks a little younger. An unopened bottle of pills sits on the dresser, and objects are strewn across the room. You hear a door open and footsteps as someone walks in. Sara looks up. "What are you doing here?" She said, standing up.**

**The man gave her an injured look and said, "I'm here to see you."**

"**Go away," she replied curtly.**

**The man recoiled, "Don't you want to see me any more?"**

**Sara crinkled her face angrily, "I don't ever want to see you again Bryan!"**

"**Why?" Bryan asked.**

**Sara advanced on him threateningly, "WHY? WHY? You ruined my life. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here; I wouldn't have to leave my family! Leave. Now." She pushed him out of the door and slammed it shut. After locking all three locks on the door, she ran over to the phone. **

"**Hello, Doctor Anderson, may I move my appointment up?"**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Sara's eyes opened to total chaos. She was still strapped into her seat, and she was leaning forward. Blood dripped into her eye from her wound on her head. Her oxygen mask was miraculously still on, but now that there was not oxygen flowing, the plastic was choking her. She ripped off the mask and breathed deeply. She looked around for Shawn, but didn't see him. Then, Chris (Another survivor I made up) climbed over the seat behind her. **

"**Are you okay?" Chris asked concernedly. She nodded solemnly, her surroundings still soaking in. Cautiously undoing her seatbelt, she fell down on the seat below her. Then, she and Chris climbed out.**

**Sara inquired, "What were you doing going back into the plane?" Asking questions was all she could do. **

**Chris bowed his head, "Looking for survivors." The scene outside was catastrophic. People were crying everywhere; some were just sitting there in shock. Sara could see a pregnant woman standing over to her left and a person attempting to resuscitate a woman. Then she saw Shawn lying on the ground. She walked over to him in a daze, stepping over bodies sprawled out on the ground. **

**Chris followed her, "Did you know him?"**

"**I was flirting with him on the plane." She shook her head, and felt for a pulse. He was dead. _Everyone I like! _She thought. The reality of everything was setting in. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was stuck on an island. A few tears leaked out of Sara's eyes as the hopelessness of everything sunk in.**

**She was jolted out of her thoughts as Chris said, "We better get you to the doctor; that head wound looks nasty." Sara allowed herself to be led over to Jack. Jack, who was holding a handful of pens, gave them a searching look and Chris answered, "Her head." Sara reached up to touch the wound and found that her hand was met with dried blood.**

**Jack looked at her and handed Chris a wet rag, "Just clean her up. I don't think we need to do anything else."**

"**Thanks Jack." They walked over near to the surf. The ocean lapped at their feet as Chris pressed the cloth to her head wound.**

**Sara winced, "It stings a little, but go ahead. I can take it." Her head was pounding. When Chris announced that he was done, Sara smiled and thanked him. Looking back over the scene of horror on the beach, she knew that she couldn't just sit there. "Let's go back in. To find some more survivors."**

**Chris looked at her, "Are you sure you want to come?" Sara nodded sincerely. They began walking to the plane. He occasionally talked to other survivors, asking if they needed help as they made their way across the beach. Finally reaching the plane, they climbed inside. "We already checked the first three rows. Just start shouting. Is anyone there!" He yelled.**

**Sara took up on his cue, "Is anyone there? Are you okay?" She shouted as loud as she could. A sound came from the bottom of the plane. Sara turned to Chris, "Did you hear that?"**

"**Uh huh." He said, scrambling over the seats to get to the noise. Sara half climbed-half slid down to the bottom. Sitting down there was a girl who looked like she was in her twenties. Sara could tell that her leg was broken, and she looked extremely taxed for energy. **

**Sara and Chris quickly pulled some rubble off of her, Sara exclaimed, "Are you okay?"**

**The girl said, "Yeah, but I don't know it I can climb out."**

"**We can get you out of here," Chris assured her.**

**Reassured, the girl said, "Okay." **

**Suddenly, a smell drifted into Sara's nose. "Gasoline…" she said ominously. Then, there was a sound of shouting outside and an explosion rocked the plane. Sara was thrown backward, and in an instant fire was all over the right side of the plane. The top of the plane had fallen in, leaving only a small path for them to climb out. **

**Chris pulled her out of the path of the fire, "We need to get out of here." Sara looked back at the girl. Chris shook his head, "We can't save her. We need to get out!"**

"**No!" Sara screamed, hysterical. She dived back down into the wreckage, "Where are you!" Sara saw the girl's hand and just a bit of her head. She reached down and grabbed the girl's hand. "Help!" she shouted. Then, Chris appeared. **

"**You're really stubborn, y'know. Okay, now I'll take her other hand." They both took her hands and started to pull and maneuver the girl through the ruins. After several minutes of struggling, they got her out. As they climbed out and tried to catch their breath, another small explosion happened. "We need to get away from here." Chris said calmly. They helped the girl out of the confusion, and she introduced herself as Jennifer.**

"**Just call me Jenna."**

**Chris shook her hand, "The name's Chris."**

**The both turned to look at Sara, but something had caught her eye. More accurately: someone. Not paying attention to the conversation going on, Sara said vaguely, "Excuse me…" Then, she began to walk across the beach. She had seen him, she knew it. As she drew closer, there he was. Sara stared at him; this couldn't be happening, "Bryan."**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Bryan. His name is Bryan." Sara muttered. She is sprawled out on a physiatrist's couch. A man who looks like he is about 50 is sitting across from her, holding a notepad.**

"**And how long have you been seeing Bryan?" answered the man with a slight Australian accent.**

**Sara swallowed, "Four years, since I was 15."**

**He noted something on his pad, "And do you have any other hallucinations?"**

"**A yellow Labrador. Dr. Anderson, I just want it to stop. I hear you are the best."**

**Dr. Anderson nodded, "You know that there is no found cure for schizophrenia."**

**Sara gave him a pleading look, "Please doctor, I've been in and out of hospitals since I was 15. I just want the delusions to go away."**

**He gave her an understanding smile, "There is a new drug on the market. It's still in the trial stage, so I can't promise you anything."**

**Sara jumped up and hugged him, "I'll try anything. Thank you!" She let go of him, blushed, and sat back down on the couch.**

**Adjusting his tie, Dr. Anderson questioned, "So when are you flying back to America?"**

**Sara replied, "Two day's from now. Why?"**

"**Are you at all afraid of flying? **

"**Not really," Sara answered apprehensively, "Why?"**

**Dr. Anderson responded, "Oh, it's nothing. It's just the delusions are brought on by stress."**

**Sara smiled and patted him on the arm, "Don't worry. I try to avoid stress." Then, she left the office, taking the pills from a nurse on the way out.**

**END FLASBACK**

**Sara is staring at Bryan. "What are you doing here?"**

**Bryan gave her a cocky grin, "Just soaking up the sun. Nice beach you got here. But it kind of makes you wish you watched Gilligan's island a little more when you had the chance." (I changed the wording around a little)**

"**Go away;" Sara mumbled calmly, "You're not real."**

**Bryan threw his hands up in a fake-hurt fashion, "Now is that anyway to treat a friend?"**

**Sara clenched her teeth, "You aren't my friend; you don't exist. Why am I even talking to you?" She began pacing back and forth. **

"**Oh, c'mon. You know you love me." Bryan retorted coyly.**

"**Go away," Sara snarled.**

**He just shook his head, "You're not getting rid of me that easy." Sara inhaled and exhaled deeply. _Just calm down, don't get stressed. _"I'm never leaving Sara," Bryan continued. _That's why he's here, he's just the stress. _"That's not gonna work," he continued to mock.**

"**GO AWAY!" She screamed. Quickly turning to the rest of the beach, she looked to see if anybody heard her. Nobody was looking that she could tell. She twisted around to Bryan. He was standing with a shocked look on his face, but at least he wasn't talking anymore. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

**She screamed and spun around. Chris was standing there, "It's just me. Boy, are you jumpy."**

"**I'm sorry. It's just the plane crash; it's rattled my nerves a little bit." Sara replied.**

"**So, what? You're hanging out with this wimp now?" Bryan chimed in from behind her.**

**Sara frowned, ignoring Bryan. Chris looked at her oddly, "Who were you talking to before?"**

"**No one," Sara said, looking behind her where Bryan was standing. Bryan gave her a gloomy look. "No one at all."**

**Chris raised his eyebrow skeptically. Sara turned slowly so that she could see both Bryan and Chris. She tilted her head to Chris and said slowly, "Do you believe that we all control our own destinies? That if we try hard enough, we can achieve anything we want?"**

**Chris nodded warmly and put his arm around her, "Yeah. I do."**

**Sara gave Bryan one last glance, "Me too." Then, she began to walk back to the crash site with Chris, and, for the first time ever, Bryan didn't follow her. **


	2. Chapter 2: Survival

**As they came closer to the crash site, Sara could see fires popping up all along the beach. Some people had salvaged tarps and created tents out of them. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, and darkness was setting in. Jenna walked up to Sara and Chris, "I managed to get some matches. Do you guys want to share a fire?"**

"**Definitely," Sara said exclaimed. They walked past people who had already set up camp. Some people were sitting there in shock, some were crying over loved ones who had not made it in the crash, and others were starting fires or pitching makeshift tents. One man was walking around, handing out food packages from the plane. **

**Chris saw her looking at the food, "Do you want some?" Remembering her experience from the plane, she shook her head, a slight smile gracing the corners of her mouth. They continued on past all of the camps.**

"**Sorry, but we're going to have to build our fire on the outskirts of everyone," Jenna apologized.**

**Sara guaranteed her that it was fine and they finally reached the end of everyone's sites. Sitting there, waiting for them, was a pile of twigs and leaves. Jenna kneeled down next to it and pulled out a matchbook. "Okay, now we only have three tries, so let's make it good."**

**Sara formed the sticks in a little bit of a frame for the fire and put the leaves in the middle. Then, she tentatively took the first match, and struck it on the matchbook. It lit up, and the little flame it cast was bright. She calmly put it in the fire. One of the leaves lit up and then another and another until the whole thing was ablaze.**

"**I guess we don't need the rest of these," Sara stated, "It looks like some people are collecting supplies; I'll bring them over there. Be right back." She stood up smoothly, and started to walk over to the collection of suitcases and other miscellaneous items from the plane that people had salvaged.**

**When she reached there, some people were still collecting things. A few people were looking through suitcases and others were standing around almost like guards, including the man who had been so anxious to go to the bathroom on the plane. Glad for having seen a semi-familiar face, Sara walked quickly up, "Nervous guy from the plane, right?"**

"**Yeah, my name's Charlie. What is it?" Charlie laughed.**

"**I have some matches; where should I put them?" Sara asked.**

**Charlie looked around at the piles of stuff behind him and then pointed to the pregnant woman, "Those would go to Claire."**

**Sara thanked him and walked over to Claire. She gave Claire the matches and Claire thanked her. After that, she walked back over to where Chris and Jenna were sitting. They were sitting quietly around the fire. "Well, that's done. It looks like we don't have a tarp; I guess we're sleeping under the stars tonight."**

**Chris grinned at her, "Campout! I'll get the marshmallows."**

**Sara laughed and then caught herself. How could she be laughing? This was one of the worst things that had ever happened to her, yet here she was laughing. It was an odd sensation, making the best of things. Sitting here, laughing with people she had never met while others on the beach cried; it made her feel guilty. **

**The three people had fallen into silence, and Sara stretched out next to the fire, looking up to the stars. They were all so bright, so prominent. She picked out a few constellations that she had learned when she was a little girl, and smiled. However, she wasn't smiling for long. As Jenna and Chris lay down and fell asleep, she was still awake. Sara always found it hard to sleep, and now, as the events of the day sank in, she found it especially hard. **

**Everything was starting to become real. She was on an island. She couldn't leave. She had just survived a plane crash. The realizations shot at her like bullets. She was having visions again. She was lying on a beach with 50 strangers and even more dead bodies. She made a decision that the next day; she would help out the other survivors in any way possible. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.**

**The next morning, she woke up to the sun rising on the horizon. Sara sat up and looked out on it. Twisting around, she saw Bryan standing just off of the edge of the jungle. She turned back forward quickly, shaking her head. Then, she heard someone stirring next to her. Turning, she saw Chris sit up. They sat there for a few minutes in silence as the sun rose. Eventually, Chris broke the silence, "I love sunrises."**

"**Yeah. So beautiful," Sara replied. They fell into silence again. Sara felt content, safe, just sitting there. After a while, people around them were gradually waking up. They were standing up, taking sips of water from their water bottles, and standing in the ocean. As people began mulling around and talking to each other, Sara got up and stretched her legs. She saw Claire and told Chris, "I'm going to go for a little walk. I'll be back in a bit."**

**She walked over to Claire and asked, "Are you still going through the suitcases? I could help you…you know, if you want."**

**Claire smiled at her, "Yes, thank you. We can start now. The suitcases are over here."**

**They walked over to a large pile of suitcases that was almost as tall as Sara. She looked at the intimidating mound and turned to Claire, "I guess we should just start at the top." She began pulling suitcase by suitcase out of the pile and going through their contents. People would occasionally walk over and claim their stuff. Claire and Sara had a good laugh when a blond came over, desperate for her bikini.**

**After an hour of searching, Jack came over, "Did you guys find any medicine in those suitcases."**

**Claire pointed to the pile of medicine they had stacked over to the right, "It's over there."**

**Jack leaned down next, "Have you had any contractions today? Has the baby been kicking?"**

**Claire frowned, "I'm doing well, thank you." Jack took the medicine and walked back over to the small medicine tent that he and some other survivors had set up. Claire sighed as he walked away, "You know, every time I start to feel useful around here, somebody has to go and remind me that I'm pregnant. Not that it's hard to forget in this heat."**

**Just as she said that, Charlie walked up to them, carrying three bottles of water. "And how are you ladies doing today?" he said, handing them both a bottle of water, "I thought that you could use a break."**

**They thanked him and dropped the suitcases that they had been looking through. For a few minutes, they sat in an awkward silence, soaking up the sun. Charlie began fumbling through the possessions that they had found. When he reached the clothes pile, he exclaimed, "Oh, score! You guys found my clothes."**

"**Awesome." Claire answered, as he gathered them up.**

**He flushed and said, "Well, I'll leave you guys now. Bye Claire." She smiled back at him and he carried his clothes off. **

**They watched him walk off for a minute, but Sara snapped out of her trance and pulled a suitcase off of the pile. Claire continued staring at Charlie. Sara shook her head and waved her hand in front of Claire's face, "Yoo-hoo, anyone in there?"**

**Claire blushed and mumbled, "I-I was just…"**

"**Staring at Charlie," Sara finished.**

**Claire grinned, "You caught me. He's really nice, isn't he?"**

**Sara nodded, "I swear I've seen him before though." She shrugged and continued to look through the bags. They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and reducing the size of the pile considerably. When she finished going through a bright pink backpack, Sara reached unenthusiastically for another bag. As she pulled it in front of her, she realized it was her bag. "Oh my gosh. This is mine." Sara cried.**

**Claire sighed, "Haven't found mine yet. I think we're done for today. We can finish these tomorrow." Sara pulled her bag off and hurried over to where she had slept the previous night. Jenna was sitting there, but Chris wasn't. **

**Sara sat down next to Jenna, "Where's Chris?" **

**Jenna looked over to her left and said, "The medicine tent. He's helping out Jack. So, how are you doing? Found any good suitcases?"**

**Sara said, "Yeah, we're almost done with them. Do you want to help tomorrow?"**

**Jenna shook her head, "I'm helping Hurley out with the food. He's really funny." She turned to look at him and he was waving Jenna over. "I've got to go. You want some food?"**

**Sara nodded, "I'll be there in a minute." As Jenna walked away, Sara pulled her bag towards her. She unzipped it, looking around warily. Then, she began pulling out its contents. She found her clothes, deodorant, toothbrush, and shampoo. Sitting underneath her clothes was a small pill bottle. It had her prescription for her trial medicine on it. She looked around nervously, trying to see if anyone had seen her pull the pills out of her bag. **

**Then, she turned to look at the jungle and Bryan was still standing there. He waved his hand casually at her, and she looked away quickly. She sat down and looked at the pill bottle. She unscrewed it and then put it back on it several times, looking undecided. All of a sudden, she plunged the pills into her bag and zipped it up.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Sara was sitting in a school cafeteria. She looks younger. People were sitting all around her, eating. She waved for someone off screen to come sit down. A man came and sat down next to her and she twists to look at him and smiles. It's Bryan. Another girl comes to sit where he is and he stands up quickly, "Here milady, take my seat."**

**Sara laughed and the other girls at the table gave her odd looks. She wondered why they weren't laughing. Shrugging she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, Bryan following behind her. She walked out of the school and down the block to her house. Stepping inside, she saw her parents sitting at the kitchen table, looking somber.**

"**Sara, we need to talk to you," they said, as she held the door open for Bryan to get in.**

**Waving her hand to indicate Bryan, she said, "Can't this wait until later?"**

**Their faces screwed up in confusion and then softened, "Sara, we really need to talk to you."**

**Sara rolled her eyes at Bryan and sat down at the table across from them, "So, what is it?"**

**They gave her a sympathetic look; her father said. "Well, honey. Lately we've been worried about you…umm…I don't really know how to put it."**

**He turned to her mother and she took over, "Well…mentally. Your friends have told us that you are seeing people who aren't there. We hear you talking in your room at night. We're just doing what's best for you."**

**Sara was taken aback. Her parents were acting like she was crazy. She didn't even know what they were talking about; the only person that she talked to at night was Bryan, but he was her good friend. How could her parents think she was nuts? Gathering herself she said, "What?"**

**Her mom looked like she was going to cry and pushed a crinkled, well worn brochure across the table. Sara picked it up and looked at it. CHARIOT HILLS SANITORIUM was printed on the front. There was a picture on the front cover of a large building sitting on a large hill surrounded by trees and blue skies. The only thing that seemed out of place was the chain link fence around the whole complex.**

"**You want me to go here?" she shouted, turning to Bryan who was standing innocently in the corner, "Come on Bryan. Let's go." She stood up, flinging the brochure on the table angrily. **

**Her parents looked puzzled, "Sara, who are you talking too?"**

**She glared at them, "Bryan."**

"**Sara. There's no one there." Sara looked shocked and stared at Bryan. Then, she sat submissively at the table, picking up the brochure.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Sara helped out with the handing out of the food and took a little for herself. She headed back to her, Jenna and Chris' campsite. Claire, who had seen her talking to Shawn on the plane, had asked her to say something about him, and she wanted to sit down and think about what she was going say.**

**She walked over to their spot on the ground and picked up a stick to stoke the fire. Sara knew that Bryan was still standing behind her and she had noticed, to her dismay, that he had moved a little closer. She poked at the fire halfheartedly when, suddenly, a yellow Labrador ran up to her.**

**He began barking loudly at her and she jumped; she hadn't had the vision of the dog since she was seventeen. She brandished the stick like a weapon and began making stabbing motions to the dog. "Go away!" she shouted. Why was he coming back now? She continued to fend off the barking dog and began to search through her back frantically with one hand for her medicine.**

**Suddenly, people began running up to see what the commotion was. A tall, black man ran up and took hold of the dog's collar and exclaimed, "What are you doing with my son's dog!"**

**A boy who looked like his son ran up, "Vincent. Down boy." He took the dog by the collar.**

**Charlie ran up, "What happened?"**

"**She just flipped out on my son's dog!" Everyone was staring at Sara and she saw Chris standing the group, looking worried. She didn't say anything and the man just stalked away.**

**The group broke up and Charlie walked up to her, "Don't mind Michael. He has a bit of a temper problem," and walked away.**

**She sat down next to the fire, catching her breath and shivering. Chris sat down next to her and, seeing her shivering, put his arm around her, "Do you want to talk about it?"**

**Sara shook her head, "I'm…I'm just afraid of dogs."**

**Chris smiled, "Fair enough." That was the end of the excitement and everyone went to sleep for the night. The next morning she woke up and saw everyone moving bodies. She new that she was going to have to talk about Shawn that night. The day flew by, uneventful except for a few glares from Michael. The end of the day came and Claire started to talk about the deceased. **

**When she came to Shawn's passport, she read off his name and handed it to Sara. Sara swallowed and looked at the group, "Well, as some of you may know, I sat next to Shawn on the plane. He had umm…brown hair. He ordered the lasagna, and he liked my hair. I didn't really talk to him before…before he…before the plane crash. I remember that he didn't have his oxygen mask on when we went down and I couldn't help him. It's amazing, he was sitting right next to me and I survived and he didn't. It's funny how life works isn't it? I just know one thing. We…All of us…we should be thankful. We're very lucky… That's all I really have to say." She finished and withdrew from the group as the eulogies continued. Her only thought was: _I survived_.**


End file.
